Meeting predecessor
by OrionUnivers123
Summary: Kion has a pretty interesting meeting in the cemetery of elephants.


The Lion Guard was resting in the shade of a tree. They just resting after a difficult task. They had to free the elephant, which is wedged between two rock canyon. A pleasant silence was broken by someone's loud cry.

Towards the Lion guards , quickly ran terrified antelope.

''Help, help before it's too late! ''She gasped when she skidding to a stop.

''Calm down, what happened?'' Asked her Kion

\- My sister is in the cemetery of elephants. I laughed with her that is skittish.'' Antelope lowered her head in shame. ''She wanted me to prove that she is brave and went there. She was lost, and the cemetery is still the most dangerous place. Please, you bring my sister back.'' Antylope begged crying

''All will be well. We find her.'' Fuli assured antylkope

''Wait Here for us.'' Bunga said ''We'll be back with your sister soon. He promised patting her side comforting.

''Lion Guard at the front!'' Kion ordered running forward. And his team started by a lion.

 _10 minutes later we all stopped at the border._

''Ono did you see her?'' Kion asked bird

''Unfortunately not.'' Ono said when he landed on the back of a hippopotamus ''She must be far away.''

''How are we to search such a big area?'' Beshte asked

''We must split up. Each search the other part of the cemetery.'' Lion decided .

''For me, great to see later .'' Fuli said and then she ran, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

'' Zuka zama! See you guys'' Bunga Screm when start run on one of the rock shelves.

''I'll be watching you from above.'' Ono decided ''I'll tell when someone will find it rest where to go or or see hyenas.'' Then Ono spread his wings and flew high.

''See you later .Good luck.'' Beshte said walking in a random direction.

''Good luck guys watch out for the hyenas.'' Kion said walking the middle road. After a few minutes' walk Kion felt strange had the feeling that someone was watching him, although no one sees. He told himself that he feels wearing just looked Ono which checks whether anyone had found antelope. His train of thought interrupted by the sound of crushed rocks. The floor beneath him suddenly collapsed and the lion fell into a cave. It was empty and lit it geysers.

''It hurt.'' Lion said when stood up and clean of dust. Suddenly there was a ghostly cry and the whole cave, started to fill grenn dense fog.

 _''Kiiioooonnn''_

 _''Kiiiooooooonnn''_

 _''Kiiiooooooooooonnn''_

Then there was a powerful but like loud hoarse lion's roar.

Kion felt fear when came out of the mist form. It was the spirit of Scar, however, didn't look exactly as in life. His mane was burning now as dark fire, where the put ash-covered paws the earth bursting. On the body could be seen numerous delicate claw marks and bites. The scar on his eye looked like new wound dripped from the drops of blood. The eyes were green that there are no visible protein and glowed eerily. The most striking change was that it was a sign of the lion guard for grabs. Sign, however, was deformed was quite frightening appearance and was completely black.

'' _Welcome Kion_.'' Scar said with a smile, stopping several path before young lion.

''You ... you're Scar.'' Kion stammered sitting surprise

'' _Ah, how nice you know me. That is my nephew told you about me?'_ ' He asked with a smile, showing all his teeth in a fairly aggressive context.

''Yeah told me about you and I have heard about your betrayal.'' Kion said standing up, the lion wasntt going to be afraid of the lion was Lider guard.

'' _Oh oh no commotion old history. My time and time Mufasa ends long ago. Now is the time your guard.''_ Scar said with a wave of his paw.

''What do you want?'' Kion asked warning showing claws

'' _I, Just want to talk any more_.'' Spirit lion provided apparition.

''What would you want to talk to me?'' Kion asked

 _''You see the liberty of watching you, my dear. I have to admit you have a great potential.''_ Said looking into the eyes of a young lion

''What do you mean?''Kio asked suspiciously

'' _You Roar as I used to. This is a great power that I noticed creatively Can you use. But you still don't know its full force.''_ Scar said the young lion and Scar start circling like a vulture offered.

''Full Power?'' I does'ot use the full power of the roar

 _''Of course. Only her fraction. Full power roar is strong enough to destroy the Pride Rock.''_ Scar told with other smile

'' _Why are you telling me this?'_ ' Kion asked ''I'm not you! I love my family and I will always protect the lion's lands.

'' _ **Hahahahhahah**_ ''. Scar laughed derisively.

 _''You're like me more than you think. Do you really think that I never loved my brother? Once I was ready follow for Mufasa end word. I adore beauty of Pride Rock, I could give yourself a break lion's claws as long as the earth was safe and I called the lion's guard friends. Doesn't that sound like you?'_ ' Scar Spirit asked moving closer to Kion.

''I Am not like you!'' Kion said, but this time it sounded less confident.

 _''You're right you can be much stronger and much better to go down in history Prideland.''_ Scar said, touching his paw in the sign of the lion guard. Kion felt like it touch slimy worm.

''Kion **!** Kion **!** There was he a sudden.'' Ono cry outside the cave. Kion heard a of the rest of the Lion Guard

''He must be somewhere.'' Ono shouted

 _''Appears to me that it's time to say goodbye._ ''Scar said '' _Don't underestimate this roar, and what can be achieved thanks to him._ He ordered taking paw. Then Scar went back into the fog which is immediately dissipated. A few seconds later friends Kion ran into cave and by next a young lion.

''Zuka Zama good to see you'' Bunga including lion

''Everything is fine?'' Hippo asked with care

-I..Kion hesitated to say whether the meeting with the spirit ... just fell sore but nothing had happened. With the cellulose found me.

-You're welcome. We were able to found also antelope so we can get back.'' Added Fuli

''Yeah let's go have a great desire for juicy worms.'' Bunga said, licking his lips.

Kion looked at his friends with a smile, their mere presence has improved his mood.

''Yeah let's go back to the Home .'' Kion supported the idea of a smile.

Everyone came out of jakini and talked cheerfully to the border. But when they reached it Kion was sure that he heard the quiet voice, through which bristled his entire coat.

 _ **-** **Don't** **forget** **about the power of** **roar** **Kion ...**_


End file.
